Gilmore Girls Five Years On
by imogirl
Summary: What has happened to the Gilmore Girls five years after Season 7 left off? **PLEASE REVIEW** as it will help me improve my writing. DISCLAIMER: for the whole story I own nothing except my thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai arranged a selection of snacks on a plate and put on a fresh pot of coffee. Peering through the window, she saw the car pulling onto the drive. Running so fast, she almost tripped over her own feet; she slung herself onto the couch, burying her nose in the nearest magazine.

The door opened.

'Oh hi honey.' She greeted her daughter with fake nonchalance. Disappointment washed over Rory's face. 'Hey mom.'

Lorelai moved her legs for her to sit down.

'What you reading?' Rory read the cover of her mother's magazine. 'Carp fishing. Really mom? Carp fishing'

'Yes. Actually, it's an underestimated pastime. Really rather fascinating . . ' unable to keep up the pretence any longer, she tossed aside the magazine and hugged her.

'My baby! I can't believe that in five days, my baby girl is getting married. Married. I'm going to be a mother-in-law. Then pretty soon I'll be a grandmother; no nana; nanny?; gran? - okay, so we'll fine tune the name later – but there'll be tiny little Rory and Andrew Hamilton's running wild….'

'Kinda can't breathe in here'. Rory struggled free from her mother's grip. 'That's some mean upper body strength you've got there. You been working out?'

'No, but thank you. Coffee?'

She led her daughter through to the kitchen where her spread was waiting. Pop tarts, potato chips, pretzels and a half pack of twizzlers.

'Now where was I? Oh yes, my baby. The baby who I burped, who I bounced on my lap, whose diaper I changed . . '

'I get it, I get it.'

'…who I nursed and gave Tylenol when she was sick, who I taught everything I know about the ways of this world, who I . . .'

'I get it!'

* * *

At that moment, Luke fell through the door, laden down with brown paper bags.

'It's okay, I got it!' Seeing his step-daughter his expression changed. 'Rory'.

'Daddy Luke!' she embraced him in a big bear hug. ' You brought food.'

'If you can call it that.' He dumped the bags on the counter.

'It's Al's Food of the World week.' Explained Lorelai.

'Oh, I love Al's Food of the World week!' shrieked Rory helping her mother serve up. 'I mean, where else can you get a Thai-Chinese-Mexican-Indian food. It's fusion cuisine at it's grossest.'

Luke shook his head in mock disgust. He loved his girls.

Not having had seen each other for over two months, they had a lot of catching up to do. So much had happened in Stars Hollow, not least, Lulu giving birth to Kirk Jnr, so called because Kirk had delivered the bouncing baby in the middle of Doose's.

'Oh my!' giggled Rory. 'I really miss this place.'

'Well, maybe you should talk that husband to be of yours into buying a property here. Mommy will need you to help take care of her in her old age.'

'Maybe I shall.' Rory went on to fill them in on her wedding plans. She could hardly believe she was going to be a bride. Her gown was classically simple in ivory, teamed with gold and cream accessories. Very elegant. She was planning to wear her hair tied up a'la Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's. Her bridesmaids would wear pale gold dresses. She couldn't wait to see Martha as flowergirl; and her honorary bridesmaids Sookie's twins Honey and Summer. April took the role of her bridesmaid and Lane was the only choice for her maid of honour.

Lorelai laughed.

'What?'

'Good to have you home kid.'

'It's so good to be home. It's right what they say – there's no place like home'. She hugged her mum.

'Jeez, spare me the mush.' grimaced Luke.

'Too saccharine sweet for ya, huh?' laughed Lorelai bringing him in on the hug. 'He loves it really.'

Rory planted a big kiss on his cheek. 'He lurves us.'

Releasing him from their group hug, Lorelaiclapped excitedly. 'You know what this party needs?'

'Another few people?' deadpanned Luke.

'Champagne. Or sparkling wine, because I think that's all we have, but hey it still has alcohol.' She sped off into the kitchen, closely followed by Rory.

* * *

'Can't stand to be apart from me huh?' she joked. Rory's expression was deadly serious, however.

'I need to talk to you'. A million things ran through Lorelai's mind. Surely she would know if she was pregnant. Didn't mothers have some sixth sense about this kind of thing? It wasn't anything bad about the wedding either, maybe it was work. Maybe she had been offered a job miles away.

'It's dad.' Rory began. 'He's not coming to the wedding.'

Lorelai was incensed. How dare he miss his eldest daughter's wedding? Just because she had divorced him, he was taking it out on Rory.

'How do you feel about that?'

Rory shrugged. 'Ok. I mean I guess I always thought there was a chance he wouldn't. '

Loreai was impressed with how her daughter was taking this. She would have screamed and shouted, thrown and kicked had it been her. In fact, there was still a good chance she might if she saw Christopher.

'But, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Well, not the main part anyway.' She twisted her hair around her finger. 'I was thinking of asking Luke if he would give me away?'

Lorelai was touched 'Oh my, Rory, that is an amazing gesture. He would… ask him.'

'You think?'

'My God yes! Luke honey?'

Luke was greeted with a huge grin as he entered the kitchen. Naturally suspicious of anything involving this mother/daughter duo he frowned at them.

'Luke.'

'Rory.'

'Would you, I mean it's okay if you don't want to or something, I won't be upset or insulted, it was just a thought. Just a crazy, out there, way out there thought. Dad's not coming to the wedding . . . '

'The son of a….'

'Luke.'

'Sorry. I'm sorry.'

'Okay, well like I said it's no big deal. In fact now I think of it, I don't think I should even be asking. It's just.'

'Is there a point to this rambling?'

Rory took a deep breath. 'Would you give me away?'

'Wow.'

'Wow?'

'Yeah I mean, yeah.'

Lorelai and Rory let out simultaneous, deafening shrieks.

'Thank you.' mouthed Lorelai as she poured out three glasses of wine.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9am when Rory staggered into the kitchen next morning. Lorelai was gulping down her third cup of coffee and Luke was cooking scrambled eggs.

'Mmmm smells delicious.'

'I married him for his culinary skills,'

'I married her for her sparkling wit.' He hit back.

Pouring herself a large mug of coffee, she joined her mum at the table.

'Hello honeys. Only me'. Called Babette as she let herself in the back door.

'Well if it isn't the blushing bride-to-be.'

'Hey Babette.' She greeted her with a hug.

'oooh It's great to see you honey. Can't stop. I'll see you tomorrow night.' She winked at Lorelai.

'Tomorrow night?' questioned Rory.

'The woman's delusional.' Lorelai quickly changed the subject. 'So, plan of action for today?'

Letting it go, Rory thought for a beat.

'I promised Lane I'd call in and check out the shop; then I thought coffee and lunch at Luke's followed by collecting my flowers and then Andrew should be getting in.'

'ooooh Andrew.' Mocked Lorelai. Not Andy or Drew. Always Andrew. She loved him though and he seemed such a perfect match for Rory. Hailing from the English countryside, he studied Literature at Oxford before moving to New York for a job at Publishing Company. Emily and Richard loved him – his father owned an estate in Kent; she loved him and most importantly Rory loved him. Naturally she had her suspicions at first – she had never loved any of Rory's boyfriends, but she had quickly warmed to him. He had that English charm down, without being snobbish. Lorelai often likened him to a younger, much better looking Hugh Grant.

* * *

Kim's Antiques had undergone a massive facelift since she had last been home. Since Mr and Mrs Kim had gone to Korea, Lane and Zac had taken over the shop and house, transforming it into Stars Hollow Music. On first impressions, Rory was impressed. She had expected no less from her best friend though. She hadn't made it through the door when Steve and Kwan almost wrestled her to the ground.

'Auntie Rory!' they cheered in unison.

'Hey tigers. Look what I got you.' She handed them both a bar of candy.

'Thanks Auntie Rory.' They chorused again. They were too cute, though she was sure she couldn't cope with them for more than an hour at a time.

Making her way through the shop which was lined with every great album you could ever wish for, she found Lane, sifting through vinyl sleeves.

'Rory!' she dropped what she was doing and embraced her best friend. 'It is so good to see you. Female company's in short supply around here sometimes.'

'So, how are you? What's the goss?'

'Never mind my goss. You're the one getting married in less than a week.'

'Less than a week.' She repeated as if it was only just dawning on her.

'Suck it up sister, and get ready for joining the old wives club.'

Steve tearing past wearing his coat as a cape interrupted their laughter.

'Dave, what have I told you about running inside?' Lane said 'He won't listen. Never does. As soon as Zac so much as looks at him, he's as good as gold. Where's the fairness in that?'

'Totally unfair.'

Rory helped Lane put on the new stock as they caught up. Realising the time, she gathered her things to leave.

'We really ought to do this more often.' She promised her friend.

'It's been great' agreed Lane 'Just like old times.'

'Just like old times' she repeated, suddenly feeling really nostalgic.

* * *

'What time do you call this?' mock-scolded Lorelai as Rory dashed into Luke's.

'Time to order. You can't be mad at me anyway, it's my wedding week.'

'Wedding week?'

'Yeah, you get a birthday week, the least I should get is a wedding week. By rights it should be a lot longer than a week.'

Lorelai pondered this for a moment. 'And I have to be super nice to you for this said wedding week?'

'Yes.'

'Huh?'

Luke brought over two coffees.

'I'll have a cheeseburger, with chilli fries, and mayo on the side.'

'And I shall have the same. Except no mayo please.'

'I'll bring 'em over.'

'Thank you honey' Loreali called after him. 'I'll thank you properly later.'

'Dirty'

'He hates that.'

'As much as Daddy Luke?'

'More than Daddy Luke.'

'I miss winding up Luke.'

'All the more reason you should move to Stars Hollow.'

'Have I ever mentioned how much like Emily you are starting to sound?'

'Ouch. Am I pushing the moving to Stars Hollow thing a little too much?'

'Just a tad.'

Lorelai mimed zipping up her mouth.

* * *

'Let me see, let me see, let me see.' Lorelai skipped down the porch steps to get a peek at the flowers. Rory had opted for artificial, as she didn't trust herself, or her mother, to keep real ones alive.

'Inside, inside.'

Like a child in a candy shop, Lorelai skipped on the spot waiting for her daughter to open the box.

'Wow.' Was all she could manage when the flowers were unveiled. Beautiful cream calla lilies tied with golden ribbons.

'Beautiful huh?' beamed Rory.

'Beautiful. Really beautiful honey. So beautiful.'

'Coffee?'

Rory shook her head. 'I'm gonna be late for picking up Andrew.'

Lorelai pulled a face which Rory chose to ignore. 'See you later. And remember Andrew hates pineapple on pizza.'

''kay.'


	3. Chapter 3

As Rory drove to the airport, she smiled to herself. She felt so lucky to have met Andrew, she loved him so much and he adored her to the point of idolising. She remembered back to the first time she had seen him.

* * *

_It was a mutual friend's book launch. After a long day at work, she hadn't taken much time in getting herself ready, just slinging on a black dress and tying her hair up in a messy side bun. As their eyes met across the crowded room it was just like something from one of those Hollywood movies she and her mum used to love. It seemed as though, everything and everyone else was moving in slow motion. Suddenly, she felt very conscious of her appearance, and wished she had taken the time to put on a little extra makeup or at least to switch her comfy ballet pumps for some killer heels. _

_Her stomach flipped over as he walked over to her, glass of wine in his hand._

'_Hello.' He said in his perfect British accent, handing her a drink. 'Andrew Hamilton.'_

_She swallowed hard. Rory. Erm Rory Gilmore.'_

'_I know. I read your work.'_

_She was shocked, flattered and embarrassed. 'You do?'_

_He smiled. She blushed. ' You are an incredibly talented writer Miss Gilmore. Incredibly talented and incredibly more beautiful in the flesh.'_

_'Oh my.' Her cheeks reddened further._

_

* * *

  
_

Stuck in traffic, she felt herself blush at the memory. It had been a fairy tale romance. Everything had been perfect. Even the greatest literary mind couldn't have created a better love story. Her engagement ring glistened in the moonlight.

* * *

_Andrew handed her a mug of hot chocolate as he sat beside her. The log fire was burning bright and outside the snow was falling heavily upon the Scottish countryside._

_'Mmm.' She took a big gulp._

_He kissed her, softly at first, then harder._

_'Wait here.' He dashed off, returning with a tiny box. She looked at him inquisitively. It wasn't an anniversary._

_'Look Rory.' He said in his serious tone. 'I was meaning to wait until tomorrow night for this, but I can't.' He cleared his throat bending onto one knee. 'Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?'_

_Guessing where this was headed she gulped and replied with a breathy 'Yes.'_

_'Will you do the honour of making me the happiest and luckiest man alive and become my wife?'_

_'Yes.' Giggled Rory in reply. 'Yes! Yes! Yes!'_

_

* * *

  
_

She smiled to herself again. The rest as they say is history. Finally arriving at the airport, she made her way, via a coffee stand, to the arrivals gate, where she waited while jotting down notes for her novel. Andrew had encouraged her to give fiction writing a go. She had always imagined herself writing a book at some point, but he had given her the confidence and support to actually put the plan into action. She wasn't sure it was going to be up there with the greats, or even if it would ever be published, but it would be her book. People watching had become something of an obsession for her. She could while away the hours sitting in a New York or London coffee shop listening to tidbits of conversations and observing the passers by and jotting down notes in her Ideas Book.

She thought back to what her mum had said about moving to Stars Hollow. She would put the idea to Andrew. She knew he adored the village as much as she did, but she also loved the City Life. There was plenty of time for all that though, as she saw him walking towards the gate. Risking the scorn of the guards, she ran as far as she could, waving her notebook to cath his attention.

* * *

'Rory.' He greeted her with a big hug and a kiss.

'I've missed you so much husband-to-be.' She gushed smothering him with kisses.

'I've missed you more wife-to-be.'

'I missed you more!'

'No, I missed you more.'

'I missed you to the moon and back.'

They continued this playful argument all the way back to her car. Noone ever won, it was just what Lorelai would call their 'bit'.

* * *

Back at home; the living room was filled with pizza, fries and cola.

'A spread fit for a King.' Laughed Andrew as he greeted his mother in law with a peck on the cheek.

'You're the closest we'll ever get to the Royal Family.' Lorelai curtseyed at him. 'I can't believe theirs really no connection. Are you sure there's not a third cousin out there who's related to the Queen? I thought everyone in England was related to the Queen.'

Luke shook his head as he shook Andrew's hand.

'So' continued Lorelai ' I set up the trundle bed in Rory's old room.'

Rory shot her mum a look.

'Me and Luke will be way, way up stairs, so.'

Rory signalled for her mum to be quiet.

'…and I know you're obviously waiting for your wedding night, but I'll not tell the vicar if you don't.'

Andrew laughed as an embarrassed Rory tried to change the subject.

'So, I saw Lanes new store today, it's looking pretty good.'

'No you don't missy.' Interrupted Lorelai. 'You do not get out of it that easily.'

'Wedding week.' Reminded Rory quickly.

Lorelai pulled a face. 'Damn wedding week. Did I tell you marriage ain't all it's cracked up to be?'

It was Luke's turn to shoot her a look. 'Not our marriage honey.' She admitted defeat. 'Okay, but as soon as this whole Wedding week thing is over, I am going to continue this relentless teasing.'

'By which time we shall be lounging on a Thai beach.' Rory squeezed Andrew's hand.

'You think I can't tease from afar? Because I can. There is no end to my teasing talents.'


	4. Chapter 4

Rory snuggled up to Andrew's sleeping body as she woke. The sun was shining through the window and she could hear Luke starting to cook breakfast. She was overcome with a feeling of pure happiness. She loved waking up next to Andrew, and she loved waking up at home. Even though she hadn't lived here full time for almost a decade, she still classed it as home. Despite fancying herself as a free spirit, she was very much a homebody. Grabbing her dressing gown, she gently kissed Andrew's forehead and made her way to the kitchen – she needed her morning coffee fix.

'Morning Rory.' Greeted Luke, almost shouting.

'Mornin' she yawned in reply.

'Coffee?' he was still shouting. 'I'm making French toast and bacon for breakfast.'

A flustered Lorelai rushed in, straightening her hair. 'Morning honey.'

Luke's voice returned to its normal volume.

'Coffee Lorelai?'

'Is that a rhetorical question?'

'What's goin' on?' Rory quizzed the couple.

'What's going on?' repeated Lorelai 'Breakfast. Don't they do breakfast in the City?'

'You know what I mean mom. The secretive looks you keep giving each other. I have known you for almost 28 years, I know when you're hiding something.'

'Think this wedding business is getting to you honey. Do you know what she's talking about sweetie?'

Luke shook his head and shrugged.

'You two suck at lying! C'mon spill.'

Lorelai laughed and shrugged.

'Wedding week.' Reminded Rory.

Lorelai shrugged while Luke shook his head.

'I'm gonna remember this come birthday week.' Warned Rory as she tucked into her breakfast. 'Luke, this is delicious. I really miss food like this.'

Lorelai opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. If Rory wanted to move back, she would, she had to let her make her own decisions.

* * *

Rory took out money to pay for her coffee, but Luke pushed away her hand. Even though they were related now, she still felt guilty for the freebies. She had no plans today, Andrew was having a final fitting at the tailors and everyone else was working, so she was enjoying a leisurely afternoon by herself in Stars Hollow. It was so long since she had done anything like this and she was enjoying every second. As she made her way you the gazebo to indulge in some reading, she decided to call in and say 'hi' to Lane. As she opened the door, she heard a scurry of movement.

'Hey Rory' Lane rushed to meet her. 'I wasn't expecting you. Erm, why don't we sit out here a while. It's a lovely day.'

'Ok.' Rory was more convinced of something going on. 'Where are the twins?'

'Out with daddy for the afternoon. Man, I really like the peace and quiet.'

Rory took that as a cue to say her goodbyes, and Lane made no attempt to stop her.

* * *

As she continued her afternoon stroll Miss Patty almost knocked her over.

'Oh. Rory.' She greeted.

'Oh, hi Miss Patty . . . '

'Lovely to see you honey.' She slammed the door in her face.

Something was definitely going on. She thought people would be happy to see her, but it seemed like people couldn't get rid of her fast enough.

She was distracted from her thoughts by her cell phone. Her mum. After a long conversation, Rory was still unsure as to why she had called. They had discussed in length Paul Anka's new favourite food and something hilarious Michel had said earlier, but there had been no real point to the phone call, though that was nothing too unusual for Lorelai.

* * *

'You're wearing that?' Lorelai asked with obvious disapproval. Rory had changed into a chocolate brown skirt and a cream top – something she thought was very suitable for a quiet night at the movies.

She shook her head. 'C'mon we need to give you some sparkle.

'Sparkle? It's going to be dark. Noone will see me.'

'I'll have to look at you on the walk over there, and this is so drab.'

'Drab?'

Half an hour later, Lorelai had coaxed her into a knee length red dress and heels. Her hair was curled and twisted to the side and her lips had a faint red tint. Glancing over her 'creation' Lorelai nodded.

'Perfect. Much better.'

'Okay, can we go now?'

'One second.' Lorelai scurried into the kitchen to use her cell phone. Returning a moment later she nodded.

'Come on daughter. Lets go.'

* * *

Lorelai had insisted on walking the long way round, and Rory had abandoned the idea of walking in her heels several blocks back and was now walking bare foot, shoes in hand. They came to a halt outside Miss Patty's.

'Mom. We're gonna miss the movie.'

'Pah we've seen the start a dozen times. Look there's a light on.'

'Yes there is, now come on.'

'Look, I know that this ain't New York City, but crimes happen. We should check it out.'

Rory relented.

'You go first.'

'Me? I get married in less than a week!'

'How many times are you going to play that 'I'm getting married' card kid? 'Cause seriously it's getting old. You can clobber them with your shoes.'

'You're kidding me?'

'Hey they're not called killer heels for nothing.'

Rory cautiously opened the door.

* * *

'Surprise!!'

'Oh my! You guys.' Everyone was there: Miss Patty, Lane, Sookie and Lulu. Even Emily sipped from a plastic champagne flute. Turning to her mum she crinkled her nose. 'I knew you were up to something.'

Lorelai beamed. 'You didn't think I was going to let my only daughter get married without a huge bacholorette party did you?'

Gypsy handed her a glass of pink champagne and pecked her on the cheek. 'Nice to see you Rory.'

There were balloons and banners everywhere. On the far wall was a table filled with every imaginable food and drink courtesy of Sookie.

'This is amazing' Rory thanked her mum later. 'You know I am so happy. I don't think anything could burst my bubble right now.'

'No hogging the party girl!' Lane led Rory back to the dance floor. The door opened. Rory stopped dancing.

* * *

'What's he doing here?'

'Surprise.'


	5. Chapter 5

'What are you doing here?' grabbing his arm Rory dragged him to the side of the room.

'I needed to see you.'

'How did you know?'

'I read the papers. You're making a big mistake.'

'Oh, I am, am I?'

'Yes. Look I know I've probably got no right being here…'

'You're right. You've got absolutely no right being here. This is my bacholorette party. I get married in four days! You shouldn't be here. You've got to leave. Go.'

'Not until I've said what I've come to say.'

'No. You've got to go.'

'Just hear me out. You owe me that much.'

'I owe you nothing.'

'You said 'No' Ace.'

'I said 'no'.'

'You should have said 'yes'.'

'But I didn't.'

'I never stopped loving you.'

'You can't do this to me Logan.'

'But, I love you Ace.'

'I loved you too, but I've moved on. Everything's changed. It's not the same. It can't ever be the same.'

'It can be. You and me we can still work things out. We can still get married. I want you Rory. I need you.'

'I'm sorry Logan.'

'Rory come on.'

She shakes her head. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Rory.' He called after her as she rejoined the party. 'Rory'. He said softer this time.

* * *

'You ok honey?' Lorelai put her arm around her daughter.

'Yes.' She didn't sound convincing. 'Now lets get this party back on track!' she grabbed another glass of pink champagne and drank half of it in one gulp.

Lorelai watched her daughter with motherly concern.

Rory pulled her jacket tight around her as the cool night breeze hit her. She had misplaced one of her shoes, not that she could have worn both anyway, she had blisters on top of her blisters. Looking back, the sight of her tipsy mum ballroom dancing with Sookie made her laugh. It had been a great night, unexpected visitor aside.

* * *

'Ace.'

She almost jumped out of her skin.

'Logan! Don't do that. You can't jump out of the shadows at a person. You scared me.'

He smiled. 'That's a little dramatic.'

'Well I'm feeling a little dramatic tonight. Thanks to my ex gatecrashing my bacholorette party.'

'I'm sorry about that.'

'Yes well…'

'I meant what I said though.'

'Don't. Please.'

'Ace. I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and more than I could ever love anyone else. Seeing you about to marry someone else, it breaks my heart. Thinking about someone else, about him kissing you and getting to be the one who falls asleep in your arms every night, it makes me feel sick.'

'And you've not been with anyone else?'

'Nobody who means anything. You were always different Rory. You're special.'

She remembered the first time he had said those words to her.

* * *

'_You're special Rory.'_

'_What? Stop eating the paste kind of special?'_

_

* * *

  
_

In spite of herself she smiled.

'You've got the most incredible smile. You know that?'

'No. Stop it Logan. Stop it. You don't get to say those things to me any more. I know it's hard for you but I am with someone else now. We're getting married on Saturday. I can't do this. I can't handle this. You've got to stopit. You've got to STOP!'

'Tell me you don't still have feelings for me.'

'Logan you're not being fair.'

'Tell me you never think about me. Tell me you have never once regretted your decision to not marry me.'

'Logan.'

'Tell me and I'll leave you alone Ace.'

'Logan you have got to stop this.'

'Tell me.'

'I still have feelings for you.'

'Oh Ror. . .'

'Let me finish. I still have feelings for you; yes I've wondered what if we had gotten married. Of course I have. We were together for a long time. Three years is a long time to just forget about the feelings I once had. To just wipe it out, I can't do that. But, I love Andrew now. We're getting married. That's all there is to say.'

'Are you saying there is no chance for us?'

'Goodbye Logan.'


	6. Chapter 6

'Morning baby girl.' Andrew kissed Rory's forehead softly.

'Morning.' She snuggled closer to him.

'Can you smell that?'

She sniffed. 'No.'

'Exactly. We must be home alone.' He smiled at her.

'But there's lots to do.' She jumped out of bed.

'You can find time for your husband to be tough?'

'We'll have plenty of time for that on the honeymoon.' She kissed him and headed into the kitchen.

She poured herself a large mug of coffee, and looked through the cupboards for something to eat. Settling on pop tarts, she put two in the toaster. Andrew was more a tea and toast kind of person in the morning. Very British.

As she waited for the Pop Tarts, Andrew slid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently.

'I love you.'

'Me too'.

She grabbed her breakfast as it popped from the toaster.

'Why don't we take a drive into Hartford, go some place nice for breakfast?'

'I like Pop Tarts.' She argued.

'It would be lovely to spend some time just the two of us though?' he kissed her again.

'Yes it would, but we have wedding plans to finalise.'

He attempted to persuade her with kisses, but she evaded him.

* * *

Later, she nursed a coffee while lost in her thoughts.

'Why so sad?' it was Lane.

'What? Oh, nothing. Just tired.'

'Might be handy to actually drink that then.' She signalled to the coffee, which by now had gone cold.

'Did you have second thoughts? About marrying Zac I mean.'

'Not 'til after.' She laughed at her own joke. 'Is this about Logan?'

'No. No it's last night's champagne talking.' She shrugged it off.

'It was a great night though huh?'

'Oh yes. If there's one thing mom knows how to do well, it's throw a party.'

'Okay, well I gotta get these back to the boys. Boy, have they got appetites.' She held up three paper bags packed with junk food. 'But, you know where I am if you need to talk right?'

'Right. But, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'm young and in love. What more could a girl ask for?'

Steve and Kwan interrupted them.

'What did mommy tell you about staying with daddy?' she rolled her eyes at her friend. 'See you later.'

* * *

Alone again she fell back into her deep thoughts. Logan showing up like that last night had thrown her off. He was right, she did still have feelings for him. She had admitted as much. She had feelings for Andrew though.

Seeing him there, his scent, those big brown eyes smiling at her. Pleading with her for one more chance. She had really hurt him when she turned down his proposal. She hated herself for that. She hadn't been ready for marriage then. She wanted to establish herself as a writer; to see some of the world. She wouldn't admit to anyone, but she often found herself daydreaming about him, wondering how different things would have been had she said 'yes'. Would it have been so bad? For months afterwards, she hoped he would phone and say he would wait for her to be ready; to agree to do the long distance relationship again, but he hadn't, and she had moved on. She had met Andrew who she adored and who adored her and who was a wonderful, kind, sweet man. Things change. There was no room for what ifs now.

She drank the rest of her cold coffee and shuddered. As much as she loved coffee, the cold variety was disgusting. As she stood her cell phone beeped. It was Andrew.

'Hi husband-to-be.'

* * *

'Rory' it was Emily 'How do you feel about a Friday night dinner with a twist.'

'With a twist?'

'Yes. It's actually to be held on – Tuesday night,'

'That's tonight.'

'Yes it is you clever girl.'

There hadn't been a proper Friday night dinner, on any night of the week in almost two years, so Rory felt obliged to agree.

'It sounds great.' She lied.

'Fantastic. Tell your mother I shall expect you at seven.'

'Okay. Bye.'

* * *

Lorelai glared at her daughter. Thirty minutes previous, she had explained to her mother that Rory probably wouldn't be able to make it at such short notice, with having a wedding to plan and all. They had been double crossed, in typical Emily style.


	7. Chapter 7

'Just so as you know, I'm not going to even pretend to enjoy this.'

Rory rolled her eyes as she pressed the doorbell. As the door opened, the new maid took their coats in silence and marched off with them.

Emily walked past her daughter and embraced Rory.

'Richard. They're here.'

'Yes we are and boy am I hungry.'

Emily ignored Lorelai. 'You look lovely dear.'

'Thank you Grandma, you look nice too.'

Lorelai pulled a face.

'Now, now, there's no need for flattery. Though, I do love it.' She laughed.

Richard joined them.

'Sorry about that. Urgent business call.'

'Yes, they're always urgent.'

Rory kissed her grandpa.

They moved into the lounge, where Richard poured out their drinks. As Lorelai took a gulp from hers, she held up her glass.

'Keep 'em coming dad.'

Emily glared at her as Rory elbowed her in the ribs.

'Ouch!'

'So grandma, something smells delicious.' Rory attempted to distract from her mother's behaviour.

'It's lamb. After all this is a special celebration. I mean, how often does a person's granddaughter get married?'

'That all depends on the granddaughter.'

All three of them shot Lorelai a look. Defeated she downed the remainder of her martini.

* * *

Rory had chosen a cosy Stars Hollow wedding over a fancy Hartford affair. When she had first informed Emily of these plans, she had been less than enthusiastic. Now, though, two years on anyone would have thought it had been her idea all along. Of course, it had taken the happy couple agreeing to a party at the Gilmore house upon their return from honeymoon, but that seemed a small price to pay.

* * *

As they waited for dessert, the conversation turned to Rory's plans for after the wedding.

'You'll be wanting to start a family.' Stated Emily 'so you'll need to be looking for suitable housing. A Manhattan apartment is no place to bring up a baby.'

Rory hadn't given this much thought. She did want children, just not any time soon. She didn't think so anyway.

'Really grandma, I hadn't really thought that far ahead.' She admitted. Emily shook her head in horror.

'Well you should. Tell her Richard.'

'Your grandmother's right Rory. Failure to plan is planning to fail.'

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

'Do you have something to say Lorelai?'

'No mom.' She busied herself with rearranging her napkin.

'You're twenty-eight almost. If you get pregnant straight away, you'll be almost twenty-nine by the time the baby is born.'

'Great time for the math lesson mom.'

Ignoring her daughter, Emily continued 'With a two year gap between children, you'll be thirty-five by the time you have three . . .'

'Three? I'm not sure how many children I . . '

'It's not 'I' anymore though is it Rory? It's 'we'.'

'Yes, Rory. Don't forget you have to include Emily and Richard's feelings.'

'Don't be childish Lorelai. You know I meant Andrew.'

Rory sighed. She couldn't wait for this dinner to be over.

* * *

As they got in the car, Lorelai shot Rory a 'told you so' look. Rory shot her one back which said 'don't.

'There are no words.' Said Lorelai, finally breaking the silence, which had descended over them. 'That was - there are no words.'

'I have just spent an hour discussing mine and my fiancés fertility.'

Lorelai suppressed a giggle.

'Mom, it's not funny. I could be mentally scarred for life.'

'Nah, you're made of tougher stuff than that.' That much was true, her grandparents had subjected her to many embarrassing, often mortifying situations. Not least, when they had invited their reverend to dinner to discuss her virginity. She remembered that with a smile. How she and Logan had laughed about that after. Logan.

* * *

Walking into the house, Rory stopped in her tracks.

Luke rushed to the door. 'I'm sorry Rory, I tried to stop him.'

'I need to see you.'

'Liz must have let it slip that you were home.'


	8. Chapter 8

She stared at Jess. What was he doing here?

'Please Rory. Just let me talk to you.'

She nodded at Luke and he and her mother went through to the kitchen.

* * *

'What are you doing here Jess?'

'Just hear me out okay? Don't marry this jerk.'

'This 'jerk' is my fiancé.'

'He's not right for you. You don't belong with someone like him. You know you don't. If you think about it, you know it's not right.'

'You don't know anything about him.'

'No, but I know you. I know you won't be happy with him. He can't give you what you need.'

'Don't tell me what I need.'

'I'm not saying ditch him and marry me.'

'Then what are you saying.'

'Just don't marry him okay? I just want you to be happy.'

'I am happy.'

'Really? You are really happy with him?'

'Yes. I love him and he loves me. . .'

'You loved me.'

'Yes I did, but that's in the past.'

'You could love me again.'

'I couldn't'

'I still love you. I always did.'

'So, that's why you ran away? You didn't even say 'goodbye' Jess. Do you know how long it took for me to get over you?'

'But you're not over me?'

'Yes I am. I've moved on. A lot has happened since then.'

'Yeah and you kissed me.'

She was shocked. 'That was a mistake.'

'Not for me. You still had feelings for me then and you still do now.'

'No I don't Jess.'

'You're kidding yourself. You were with Dean, you kissed me. You were with Logan, you kissed me. You want to kiss me now.'

'I think you should leave.'

'Stop lying to yourself Rory. It's always been me.'

'Just leave.'

'Okay, I'm going.'

* * *

Sitting down, she began to cry softly. Lorelai put her arm around her as Luke busied himself in the kitchen, so as to avoid the uncomfortable scene.

'You okay sweetie?'

Rory shook her head and cried louder.

'What if I'm making a big mistake mom?' she managed between sobs.

'Marrying Andrew?'

Rory nodded. 'It's big mom. Really big.'

'Is it Jess?'

Rory shook her head. 'No. Well, not really. It's just – I don't know. Seeing him. Seeing Logan. It's so confusing. I don't know what to do. I really don't know what to do.' She began sobbing again.

'It's okay sweetie.' Lorelai kissed her daughter's hair.

'It's not mom. It's really not.'

She didn't know what had brought on this sudden doubt. She didn't still love Jess, and she didn't still love Logan. She loved Andrew. She really loved Andrew. Maybe it was seeing these faces from her past combined with the nerves of her big day. All brides got a little nervous about their big day didn't they? That was all this was – pre-wedding jitters. It was difficult to ignore the knotting feeling in her stomach though.

'I'm going to go to bed.' She announced standing.

'Not waiting for Andrew to get back?' Lorelai sounded surprised. Andrew had gone to meet some old colleagues for dinner in New York. They had all joked that it was anything to get out of dinner with Richard and Emily.

'No.' The last thing she needed now was to see him. 'I'm really tired.' She yawned for effect.

'Night then.'

* * *

Lorelai watched her daughter with concern. She had been here before, with Max. She wished she knew the right words to say to her daughter, but equally knew that this was one problem she needed to figure out for herself.


	9. Chapter 9

It was only 6am, but Rory was already up, and unsuccessfully trying to occupy her mind with wedding plans. She had a final fitting for her dress later, she had to stop thinking about things. Maybe she should make a pro-con list, she thought, only half joking. This seemed a lot bigger than her previous Yale/Harvard dilemma. She needed a sign.

* * *

As she poured herself her fifth cup of coffee of the day, Andrew emerged, his hair ruffled from sleep.

'Morning baby girl.' He kissed her. 'Can't you sleep?'

She shook her head, hoping he would go back to bed and leave her with her thoughts. As he set about making himself a cup of tea, she realised he had no intention of this.

'I bet it's the excitement.' He guessed wrongly. Rory smiled weakly.

'Something like that.' How could she tell him what was really on her mind?

'How was dinner with the Gilmore's?' he asked, not waiting for a reply. 'I can imagine it was interesting.' He went on to tell a few anecdotes from his night with the boys. Rory wasn't listening; she merely made noises in the appropriate places.

'…and he just stood up and went to the bathroom.' Andrew laughed 'Can you believe that?'

Rory laughed 'It's pretty unbelievable.'

She decided to go take a long shower, to get some space. She felt so guilty, Andrew was being so sweet, he'd done nothing wrong, yet she just wanted to scream at him to shut up.

* * *

'Look at me Auntie Rory, I look like a Princess!' Martha twirled in her pretty gold bridesmaid dress.

'You sure do.'

April and Lane were busy straightening out their gowns. Rory smiled, she had chosen well. All those years with her mother must have paid off. She picked up two-year-old Honey who looked incredibly cute. Planting a kiss on her head, she felt suddenly broody. Remembering what Emily had said the previous night, she couldn't help shuddering. She wasn't ready for children yet.

Fortunately, there were only a few minor alterations to be done. Now, it was time to try on hers.

* * *

Lane zipped up Rory's gown and gasped as she caught her best friend's reflection.

'Wow. Rory you look amazing.'

'Oh Rory sweetie, wait until your mum sees you.' Sookie looked ready to cry.

Rory examined her own reflection. It was a stunning dress. When teamed with her pearls and tiara, she would look perfect. She smiled as she practiced her walk. She felt so right. She knew she was more than ready to be a bride, which made it even harder to place the tight feeling in her stomach. If she was having doubts about her readiness to commit, then what was she so nervous about?

'Just think in three days time you will be Mrs Rory Hamilton.' Sookie gushed.

* * *

Rory didn't even realise she was crying at first.

'What's wrong? Are you keeping Gilmore as your name?' Sookie attempted to comfort her. 'Or Gilmore-Hamilton?'

Rory shook her head.

'Hamilton-Gilmore?' Sookie suggested.

'It's all wrong.' She sobbed, unzipping her dress.

'What is honey? The dress? It's beautiful.'

'It's all wrong.' Repeated Rory.

'But, we can find you another one. Your mom could make it or…'

Rory had slipped back into her jeans and t-shirt and was making her way out of the door.

'There's something I've got to do.' She explained to Sookie, things suddenly becoming clear in her mind. 'Tell mom I'll call her.'

With that, she fled the bridal store, leaving a bewildered Sookie and Lane looking after her.

She found a coffee shop, ordered a coffee and a blueberry muffin and sat in the corner. She took a big gulp of coffee, as if seeking courage, before pulling out her cell phone.

She typed into an SMS_: I need to see you. Meet me at the coffee shop opposite the library. R x_

She waited a moment before pressing send. She waited for a reply, which seemed to take an eternity to arrive.

_Be there in 30. x_

_

* * *

_

She smiled to herself, relieved. She drank the rest of her coffee, and ordered another, but left the muffin untouched. Her stomach was fluttering too much to eat. A rarity for her. As the waiter brought her second coffee, her cell phone rang. Her heart stopped for a beat. It was Andrew. Sighing, she redirected the call to her voicemail and continued to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Right on time, Rory spotted him crossing the street. She felt that familiar tingling in her stomach, her head feeling light. She watched him, enjoying how the sunlight landed on his hair; the way he smiled at a passerby; how his eyes lit up as he spotted her through the window.  
He signalled that he was ordering a drink, asking if she wanted one. She looked at her third coffee cup in front of her, which was already half empty and nodded. She liked to think of herself as a glass half full kind of girl, but she also believed that a coffee cup should always be full.  
As he joined her, he looked as nervous as she felt.

* * *

'Hi.' He smiled. His smile was enough to make her melt, even after all this time.  
'Hi'. She almost whispered back.  
He waited for her to speak.  
'I…' she started. He stared into her eyes. 'I'm sorry for being so blunt with you the other night.'  
'I caught you off guard. It's okay.'  
She took a deep breath. 'Well, I've been thinking about everything. A lot. I just.. .'  
The waiter interrupted them to bring their coffees and clear away the empty cups. The pair waited patiently.  
'You just?' he prompted.  
'You were right. I do still love you. I've been kidding myself. I've been..I don't know.'  
'So where are you going with this?' he was almost too afraid to ask.  
''I have no idea.' She admitted. 'I get married in three days. I've spent the morning trying on my wedding dress. I love him. I really do, that's the worst part. He is a lovely, caring, wonderful man and I love him, but I love you too and I have no idea what I should do.'  
'You should follow your heart.'  
'My heart's lost.'

* * *

He reached out and touched her hand softly. She wrapped her fingers around his and gripped tightly.  
She looked deep into his eyes. 'Say something.' She urged.  
He had no idea what to say. He wanted to tell her to leave Andrew, marry him, but he also wanted her to be happy. If that meant her being with Andrew, then maybe he'd just have to make his peace with that.  
'I don't know what to say Ace.'

Mentally she made a pro-con list for them. Andrew was caring, kind, generous, handsome, funny, and intelligent. He had many pros. His only con: he wasn't Logan. She didn't feel any better. She still had no clue what she should do about the fact she was marrying Andrew on Saturday.

'Penny for them?' asked Logan, a faint smile playing on his lips.  
Rory shrugged. 'Shall we go for a walk?' She finished the last of her coffee and put on her jacket.  
They talked as they walked. Not about anything in particular or of any importance. It was nice to just spend time together after five years. Conversation flowed easily between them. He made her laugh with his tales of the time he spent in San Francisco and she entertained him with secrets from the campaign trail.

* * *

'You hungry?' he asked as they came to a quiet restaurant tucked away on a side street.  
'Starving.' She replied, suddenly realising she hadn't eaten all day.  
They ordered, each having a steak with fries and a club soda. Neither wanted them having alcohol numbing their senses.

Leaving the restaurant, a million unspoken words hung between them.  
'So?' he spoke softly.  
'I love you Logan, I really do, I just have some figuring out to do.'  
'I understand.'  
They stood looking at each other in silence for a moment, neither wanting the evening to end.  
'I have an apartment near here.' He stated 'and a nice bottle of wine?'  
She didn't reply, but started to walk with him.

* * *

His apartment was not much different from the one they had shared during their Yale days. It was obviously a man only zone, which secretly pleased Rory. She smiled as she saw his suit of armour.  
'You still have Henry?'  
'Of course. I love Henry man.' He laughed as he took her jacket.  
'Such a gentleman.'  
She sat down as he got her a glass of wine.  
'I miss this.' He said, sitting next to her.  
'Me too.'

* * *

He looked deep into her eyes.  
'I've missed you, Ace.'  
'Me too.'  
'I really want to kiss you.'  
'You do?'  
'Yeah.'  
He softly kissed her lips.  
'We shouldn't be doing this.'  
'No.' he kissed her again 'we definitely shouldn't.'

* * *

Rory woke up, it was dark outside. She peered at the time on her cell phone: 2.36am.  
'Oh no!' she jumped up.  
'What's wrong Ace?'  
'I've got to get back. Oh my God. I. . we….'  
'I'll drive you.'  
She nodded, as she feverishly got dressed and gathered her belongings.

* * *

Jumping into the car, she grabbed her cell phone, to call her mum.  
'I hate you.' Lorelai answered half asleep.  
'Mom.'  
'Rory?'  
'Mom, I..I'm on my way home now. Where's…'  
'Andrew is asleep, I told him you were with some old Yale friends.'  
'Thanks mom.'  
'So who is it? Logan?'  
Rory remained quiet.  
'Just because I covered for you, doesn't mean I approve of what you're doing. You're getting married in three days in case you had forgotten.'  
'I'll see you soon mom.'


	11. Chapter 11

Rory was woken by Lorelai standing over her with a mug of coffee. Taking the cup, she sat rubbing her eyes.

'Andrew?' she asked.

'Gone to pick up suits.' Lorelai still sounded mad.

''Mom about what happened last night…'

'Look, I don't need to know the details. I just need you to know that I think what you did was really sucky okay? You have a wonderful fiancé, and you're going to end up hurting him real bad. I don't want to see that happen, so you gotta figure out what the hell this game is you're playing and stop it.'

'I know you never liked Logan…'

'This has nothing to do with my feelings for Logan. This is to do with what's morally right. I thought I taught you better than this Rory.'

'What? So you sleeping with Dad while you were engaged to Luke was okay?' as soon as she has said these words she regretted them.

Lorelai shook her head 'Cheap shot.'

'Mom, I'm sorry. Look it's complicated.'

'Then un-complicate it.'

Rory sighed and flopped back down on the bed.

Her cell phone beeped. It was Logan.

_'You ok? Last night was perfect. Call me. Lx'_

* * *

'How's my wife-to-be?' Andrew greeted her with a kiss. She quickly shut off her phone, sliding it beneath her pillow. 'Gosh, looks like somebody overdid it last night. Did you have fun?'

She nodded meekly.

'Well, I thought you may be nursing a hangover, so I brought breakfast back.'

He led her through to the kitchen, where he had laid out a breakfast. There was coffee, muffins, croissants and juice. In the centre of the table was a vase, with a single red rose in it. He pulled out a seat for her and she sat.

On her plate was a small jewellery box.

'What's this?' she asked.

'Open it.' He beamed.

Carefully she opened the box. Inside was a necklace. Beautiful white gold with a perfect opal – her birthstone.

'Andrew. It's too much.'

'No', he smiled 'nothing is too much for my beautiful wife-to-be.'

Lorelai walked in to refill her coffee. 'Don't mind me kids.' She glared at Rory and left.

Rory was filled with guilt. How could she have done this to him? She was going to break his heart. She looked over at him as he ate his muffin, careful not to make a mess. She was going to break his heart.

* * *

Lane stared at her best friend for a moment. 'You…'

'Yes.'

'And…'

'Yes.'

'Oh my.'

'I know.'

'What about…'

'Andrew? I have no idea. I can't marry him, Lane I can't. Not knowing I still have feelings for Logan. I mean, he's going to be devastated, but I've got to be fair about this.'

'Better he knows now, than further down the line.' Agreed Lane.

'It's going to be so hard.'

Zac entered.

'Hey Ror. Lane, have you seen my red sweater? You know the one with the monkeys on it doing that thing, y'know with the…'

'Not now Zac. We're in the middle of a girly crisis here.'

'But it's my favourite sweater.'

'Zac!'

'Okay, okay, I'll wear a different one.' He left.

Lane rolled her eyes. 'Sorry. Look, it'll be fine. You'll be fine.'

'Wish I was so confident.'

* * *

'Hi baby girl.' Andrew kissed her. 'I've just spoken to mum, she's flying at 4pm London time tomorrow. She's getting so excited about the wedding. She's practically giddy.' He noticed her serious expression. 'What's wrong? Is it something to do with the dress? The food?'

Rory shook her head. 'I'm sorry.'

'Sorry? What for?'

'I am so, so sorry.'

'Baby girl?'

'I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you Andrew. I really, really love you so much. You are one of the kindest, nicest, most amazing people I've ever met but I can't marry you.'

'You can.'

'No Andrew I can't. I love you, but I am in love with someone else.'

'We can make it work Rory.'

'We can't. I'm sorry. I know my timing sucks, but I can't go through with the wedding knowing I'm not one hundred per cent committed to you. It's not fair on you.'

'I can handle it. I love you Rory Gilmore. I'd do anything, absolutely anything, to spend the rest of my life with you. You're everything. Without you, what have I got?'

Her eyes filled with tears. 'Andrew …'

'You're the most perfect person I've ever met. I knew that the minute I set eyes on you. I love you. We can make this work.'

'I'm not the person you think I am. I am a horrible, horrible person.'

Andrew shook his head. 'No.'

'Yes I am.' She swallowed hard, 'Last night, I wasn't with Yale friends. I was with Logan.'

'Huntzberger?'

Rory nodded.

'Your ex Huntzberger?'

'Yes.' Rory nodded again.

Andrew looked like he had been slapped around the face. 'Did you?'

Rory nodded, tears rolling down her face.

'With him?'

She didn't need to answer. 'I'm so sorry Andrew. This is not how I wanted things to turn out.'

He walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed, his head in his hands.

'Andrew?' she was almost afraid to speak.

'Can you leave me alone for a minute. I need to think. I need space.'

Rory nodded and left.

* * *

An hour later, Andrew emerged with his bags. Rory looked up at him with red, tear filled eyes.

'I've booked into a hotel in the City.' He informed her. 'I'll always love you Rory. You will always be my baby girl.'

He took her hand and pressed the opal necklace into it. 'You should keep this. I want you to.' With that he left.

* * *

Rory was sobbing and didn't even realise when Lorelai sat beside her on the kitchen floor.

'I just passed Andrew. You okay?' she asked wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

Rory shook her head as Lorelai pulled her closer.


	12. Chapter 12

Rory dialled the number and waited as it went to answer machine. Damn it.

'Hey. It's me. Rory. Look, I know it's kinda late but I really need you. I er…call me.' She stifled a sob.

Within a minute her cell phone rang. It was Logan.

'You okay Ace?'

'No.' she replied, the sound of his voice almost sending her over the edge. 'I'm the opposite of okay.'

'I'm coming over.'

'No. No, I'll be fine. It's late. You should sleep. I just wanted to hear your voice. It's been a crappy day that's all. I'll be okay.'

'You sure? You say the word and I'm there.'

'I'm sure.' She said as if trying to convince herself more than him.

* * *

Hanging up, she curled up in her bed, hugging her pillow tight to her chest. She hated herself for what she had done to Andrew. She had really hurt him, but she couldn't have married him. There had been no other way, but she still hated herself.

She woke late the next morning, following a deep but unrestful sleep. Moving through to the kitchen she was relieved to find that her mom and Luke had already left. Pouring herself a coffee she slumped on the sofa. Her cell phone beeped. It was Olivia.

'Hi Olivia' she began the first of many awkward conversations of the day, telling all her friends not to bother making the trip to Stars Hollow as there was to be no wedding. All had been supportive, with the exception of Paris, but that was to be expected. She had met the news with an outraged reply of 'You really are clinically insane Gilmore.' But had vowed to be in Stars Hollow within twenty four hours. 'I have to be there for a friend in need.'

* * *

'Hey kid how are things?' Lorelai returned home from work with Luke's coffee and apple tarts.

'Ok. Paris is on her way.'

'I'll ask you again later.' Lorelai passed her an apple tart, which she devoured hungrily, having not eaten all day. The pastry unleashed her hunger, so she made her way to the fridge to find something edible. She sniffed a few cartons of leftover Chinese food.

'Ugh! How long has this been in here?' she handed it to her Lorelai who sniffed it.

'Ugh. Last Tuesday? Or Monday? Maybe with a splash of sauce or relish?'

Rory pulled a face.

'You up to Luke's or shall I order a pizza?' Lorelai threw the offending carton away. Rory considered her options for a moment. Hiding away here did sound like an attractive option, but she would have to face the world eventually. No time like the present.

'I'll just grab my jacket.'

'Okay. You might want to run a brush through your hair.' Lorelai suggested. 'And a little lip gloss?'

Rory had neglected her appearance today. She had only just managed to change from her pyjamas.

* * *

As they strolled through the town towards Luke's, Rory became aware of everyone's hushed tones and stares.

'Do you think they know?'

Lorelai pondered this for a moment. 'How could they hon? Aside from us, only Luke, Andrew and Logan know and I doubt any of those will be shouting their mouths off.'

Passing by Doose's she was met with sympathetic glances.

'They know.' Concluded Rory 'I don't know how but they know.' The townsfolk must have some special intuition about this kind of thing. Either that or Taylor Doose had Big Brother style screens holed away.

Seeking refuge at a corner table in Luke's, Loreali ordered at the counter to keep attention away from her daughter.

* * *

'How are you holding up doll?' Babette asked with pitying eyes.

'I'm fine thanks Babette.' Rory wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

'Morey saw him leaving last night. All his bags packed. Such a crying shame. Only days before the wedding.'

That explained how everyone knew. At least they didn't know the extent or the full details of the break up. Yet.

Miss Patty joined the conversation.

'Plenty more fish in the sea Rory. It will all work out fine. You'll see.'

'Thanks Miss Patty.' Rory now regretted her decision to leave the house. She should have remained there for at least another year or so. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more pity, Lorelai came to the rescue.

'Move along ladies there's nothing to see.'

A little disgruntled, Miss Patty and Babette returned to their table.

'You okay?'

'I can't stand the pity. I don't deserve their pity. I'm the one in the wrong here. I have no right to be pitied. People should be pitying Andrew not me.'

'Way to overuse the word 'pity' kid.' Lorelai tried to diffuse the tension with humour.

Rory forced a smile.

* * *

'Good afternoon ladies, can I interest you in a beautiful Stars Hollow calendar?' it was Kirk with Kirk Jnr sitting snuggly in his baby carrier, fastened to Kirk Snr's front.

He passed them a sample calendar to look at.

'Beautiful pictures Kirk.' Rory was glad of the interruption to her problems.

'Thanks. I took them myself.'

'But Kirk, it's June. The year is half over.' Lorelai flicked through the calendar.

'Yes, which is why it's twenty percent off. Now, it can be yours for the small price of $3.'

'Surely it should be fifty percent off.' Rory attempted to reason with him, but then realised that it was Kirk after all and any attempt was bound to be futile.

'Yes, but if I took fifty percent off, I'd practically be giving them away. Plus it is for charity, so people generally don't mind paying that little bit extra.'

Lorelai looked at him. 'There's no charity is their Kirk?'

'No, you got me.' He admitted. 'Babies aren't cheap though.' He signalled to Kirk Jnr who was contentedly sleeping.

'He's a cutie.' Rory cooed at the baby. 'I hear you were the hero of the hour.' She was intrigued and happy at anything, which kept conversation at a safe distance from her own troubles.

'I forgot. You're new in town.'

'I'm not new in town Kirk, I just – oh never mind.'

'Yes. I delivered this little one. I tell you, those videos they show you have nothing on the real thing. I typically have a stomach made of iron. Runs in the family you see, but the sight of all that blood, and the screaming.'

'You threw up.'

'No.' he sounded insulted at the suggestion. 'I passed out as the ambulance arrived.'

Rory resisted the urge to smile.

'It's perfectly common.' He continued.

'I'm sure.' Rory fished in her purse for $3. 'Here Kirk, I'll buy a calendar. I get homesick for this place sometimes.' They exchanged money.

Kirk looked at Lorelai expectantly.

'Hey if I want to see a stunning Stars Hollow vista, I just step outside my door.' Defeated, Kirk moved onto his next target.


	13. Chapter 13

'I was prepared for this.' Paris walked past Lorelai and straight through to the kitchen where she began unpacking her bag. 'I mean, it is long overdue don't you think?'

'Yes' agreed Lorelai 'What is?'

'Rory's breakdown. A girl can only take so much. She was too stable. It's unhealthy.'

'Yes stability is unhealthy.'

Paris unpacked several bottles of pills. Lorelai picked them up inquisitively.

'Of course there was the little mishap with the yacht-stealing – dropping-out-of-Yale thing, but for twenty eight years – that's too little.'

'Paris, she's not having a breakdown.'

'She is. She may not know it yet, but she is.'

'So, you've brought all of these um…' she held up a pill bottle.

'I brought several types; I wasn't sure how severe a breakdown we were talking about. I really need to assess the situation. Where is she?'

'She's out.'

'Out?'

'Yes as in the opposite of in.'

Paris looked incredulously at her. 'You let her out. In her condition?'

'Paris, she's fine. A little upset, but that's to be expected. She's fine though.'

'Fine? You think ditching your fiancé days before your wedding and sleeping with blondie is fine? She is so far from fine, fine is just a speck on the horizon.' She paced the kitchen. 'I'm going to go find her.'

'Paris she….'

'I need to stop her doing something really stupid. Damage limitation.' She grabbed her handbag to leave. She slammed the door as she rushed out to her car.

Lorelai dialled Rory's number.

'Hey Ror. Um I've got a little surprise for ya….'

Paris ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of pills. 'Prozac.' She explained 'It may bean emergency situation.'

Lorelai laughed nervously.

* * *

Rory walks up to the counter, expecting to see Luke. Instead, it is Jess who turns to serve her.

'Coffee?' he guesses. She nods, wishing she had opted against a quick coffee call at Luke's.

'So where is your loving fiancé?' he hands her the coffee 'Oh yeah, that's right. You called it off.'

'How did you know?' she hands him her money.

'You're the talk of the town. So what made you change your mind?' He looked smug.

'It wasn't you, if that's what you're thinking.' Rory was becoming annoyed.

'Oh, so it was a coincidence then? I rock up and hours later you're telling Brit-boy where to go?'

'It's none of your business.'

He smirked at her. 'Okay.'

She began to walk away, but then stopped. 'Actually, you want to know why I called it off? It's because Logan and me are back together.' She instantly regretted this. She was jumping the gun a little with the Logan situation. What had happened was little more than a one-night stand. Plus, she really didn't want this conversation here. Not with the prying eyes of Miss Patty and her posse.

'So?' he threw back 'I'm hardly going to be sobbing into my pillow.'

She shook her head and left.

* * *

Jess watched as Rory walked across the street to greet Logan.

'Hey!' she was surprised to see him. 'What are you… How did you know?'

He pointed to her coffee. 'Hardly rocket science Ace.' He kissed her.

'I just wanted to see how you were doing. You sounded really cut up on the phone yesterday.'

'I'm fine.' He looked at her. 'No really I am.'

Neither knew how to approach the subject of Andrew, so they skirted around it.

'One thing I'm not looking forward to is telling Emily and Richard.'

Her grandparents, Emily in particular, had been devastated when she had turned down Logan's proposal five years ago. When she had first introduced Andrew, they had been sceptical, but had soon warmed to him. She knew it had to be done. Sooner rather than later, but she wasn't looking forward to it.

'So he's…'

'He's gone. Flying home the first flight he can get. It was awful Logan.'

'I know Ace.' He took her hand. 'No regrets?'

She shook her head, no matter how hard it had been, it was better than entering into a marriage, knowing her heart wasn't in it. 'No. No regrets.'

He kissed her.

Their embrace was interrupted by Paris.

* * *

'Paris.' They said together.

'Rory.' She eyed Logan 'you. You're mum said she'd let you out.'

'You make it sound like she's insane.'

Paris scoffed. 'You said it.'

Logan laughed. 'I've got to get back to the office. I'll see you later? Dinner?'

Rory nodded and pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

'Really?' Paris stared at her friend. 'Logan? Is that the best you could do for your rebound fling.'

'It's no rebound fling Paris.'

'It's worse than I thought. It's a good job I came when I did. Come on. We need to get you back to the house.'

'Paris. I don't ….'

'Don't argue. I'm doing this for your own good.'

'I have errands….'

'You don't have to lie to me Rory. I've been here remember? I know the hurt you're feeling. We can work through it together. Okay?'

Rory admitted defeat and went with her.

* * *

Logan shut off his cell phone after making reservations at Rory's favourite Chinese restaurant for that evening. It had been great to see her again, and he was relieved to see that she was feeling more herself today. He had hated to hear her so upset yesterday.

He was taken by surprise as Jess charged towards him.

'Hey man!' he exclaimed as Jess pushed him.

'You think you've won don't you?' he goaded.

'What are you talking about?' Logan pushed him back.

'Rory.' Jess pushed Logan to the ground.

* * *

Rory saw the fight breaking out, outside Luke's and ran across to try and stop it. Jess had Logan pinned to the floor.

'Jess! What the hell are you doing?'

He ignored her. 'You think you're so clever don't you? What, with your fancy pants suits, and your trust fund. You think you're better than me. Who was it that she kissed in Philly though? Huh? Who did she kiss while she was still with you? Not so clever now are we?'

'You're lying.' He said, his face turning white.

'Am I?' Jess laughed. He let go of Logan, who clambered to his feet.

'He's lying isn't he? Tell me he's lying Ace?'

'Logan, it was a long time ago. It was a stupid mistake' she glared at Jess 'a stupid, stupid mistake. It was after I found out you'd slept with those girls. I was mad.'

'So you decided to get payback?'

'It wasn't like that. It was six years ago Logan. It's in the past.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'It wasn't important. '

'You kissing another guy – your ex – behind my back isn't important?'

'It was nothing.'

'I can't deal with this. I'm going back to the office.'

'Logan, please let me talk . . '

'We can talk tonight. I'll pick you up at 7.30pm.'

Rory nodded sadly as she watched him walk away.

Smiling, Jess walked back inside. Anger taking over her, Rory followed.

'You are such a jerk you know that?' She slapped him across the face. 'Hope you fell really proud of yourself.' She turned and stormed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Rory sat anxiously beside Logan in the car. In the thirty minutes since he had picked her up, neither had said more than two words and the silence was killing her.

Deciding that nothing she said or did could make things much worse, she spoke.

'About Jess…'

'It's forgotten. Let's just have a nice evening, yeah?' he squeezed her leg.

She didn't believe him, but decided to let it go. The last thing she needed at the moment was a blazing row.

* * *

The dinner was nice. Conversation flowed easily and it seemed just like old times. Everything seemed perfect as they shared anecdotes from the last five years. It didn't seem like that long, though. The way they had fit back together, made it seem like days, not years that they had been apart.

Logan paid the bill, despite complaints from Rory.

'What kind of a gentleman would I be if I let the lady pay?' he smiled at her. As they made their way to the car, Rory decided to broach the subject, she had been dying to talk about all evening.

'I'm really sorry about the Jess thing you know.'

'I know. Lets not talk about it though. We've had a lovely evening. Lets not spoil it.'

'I don't want a lovely evening.' She blurted out.

'You want a bad one?' he was puzzled.

'No, I mean I want a lovely life with you, but I need you to be honest. Be angry, be sad, be something.'

'I'm fine with it.'

'I don't believe you. Just tell me what your thinking. What you're feeling.'

Logan sighed. 'Okay, you want to know what I'm feeling? You kissed another guy. Yes, it was along time ago but you were still supposed to be with me, and it wasn't just some random guy – it was your ex. I only found out today, from Jess who happened to have me pinned to the ground at the time, in the middle of town in front of everyone. So, yeah. Maybe I am a little upset; maybe I am a little annoyed that you didn't tell me yourself. I will be fine though, but what I don't need is you talking about it every five seconds. I need to figure this out on my own.'

Rory looked shocked. 'I just need to know that things are going to be okay. I've sacrificed a lot for us. For you. I need to know.'

'Okay, so is this how it's going to be? You holding me responsible for you leaving your fiancé? I don't need that Ace. I don't need that.'

He got in the car, leaving Rory standing. Winding down the window he called to her.

'You getting in or are you walking?'

'I'll get a cab.' She reached in her bag for her cell phone.

'Don't be silly. Get in the car.'

She shook her head and started walking. He drove slowly beside her.

'Get in Ace. Please.'

She sighed and begrudgingly got in. Her eyes were teary. They sat in silence for a while.

'I'm sorry I shouted.'

'I'm sorry I kissed Jess.'

'I'm sorry I behaved like a giant butt-faced miscreant.'

She smiled 'I'm sorry I didn't….'

'What do I have to do to get you to shut up?' he kissed her.

'That works.' She kissed him.

* * *

Rory woke in an empty bed. Logan, fresh from his shower sat beside her.

'Morning Ace.'

'Mornin'. You have to go to work? I mean, you're the boss surely you can skip it. You can't fire yourself.'

He laughed 'Good logic there. If I'm not there to make everyone work, then nothing will get done.'

She pulled a face. 'Not fair.'

'I'll make it up to you tonight. Pizza and movie night?'

She kissed him.

'Is that a yes?'

She kissed him again.

* * *

Lorelai poured herself a coffee and looked around the kitchen, focusing on Sookie who was furiously chopping carrots.

'You okay there Sookie? Only you look a little agitated.'

'I'm fine. Absolutely fantastically fine.'

Lorelai was unconvinced. 'You sure?'

'Yes I'm sure. Unless you know better than me? I mean, should I consult you in the morning to see whether I'm fine or not? It seems you know me better than I know myself.'

Without warning Sookie burst into tears. Lorelai comforted her friend, leading her out into the lounge.

'Michel, bring out some water?' she called as she guided a sobbing Sookie into a seat. Reluctantly Michel agreed.

'Sookie sweetie?'

'I'm late.' Sookie managed between sobs. Seeing the puzzled expression on Lorelai's face she shook her head. 'Late. Mother nature's gift; Aunt Flo; big red monster; my curse. My period.'

'Oh.' Realisation hit Lorelai. Have you taken a test?'

'No. I don't want to know. I can't have any more children Lorelai. I can't. I have five. Five is a lot. Five is too many. I can't have any more. I mean, what if I have more twins? Or worse – triplets? I can't do it.'

'You're gonna have to find out eventually.'

Sookie nodded sadly.

'So you're going to do a test?'

'Forewarned is forearmed.'

Lorelai took Sookie's hand and squeezed it, as Michel arrived with a jug of water. Lorelai looked at him.

'No glasses Michel? What do you want us to chug it out of the jug?'

Michel stared at her.

'Glasses Michel.'

'Anything else while I'm gone? Maybe you'd like me to shine your shoes? Give you a back massage?'

'Ooh yes please.'


	15. Chapter 15

Rory took a deep breath as she rang the doorbell. It was Emily who answered.

'Rory.' Her expression was indifferent 'I wondered when you were going to deem to explain yourself. Well, I suppose you had better come in.'

Rory dutifully followed.

'Rebecca,' she called to the maid who was hovering close by, 'We'll have coffee in the lounge.' She led Rory through.

'Sit' she ordered, before disappearing to return a moment later with Richard. Rory was beginning to regret her insistence on doing this in person. Lorelia had been all for chickening out and having this conversation via the phone; or not even having it at all. Rory had reasoned, however, that she would need to face her grandparents at some point; she may as well get it over and done with. She now regretted that reasoning.

'So, demanded Emily, 'What do you have to say for yourself?'

Rory swallowed hard 'Well…I…er….'she paused to compose her thoughts. 'I couldn't marry Andrew.'

'What do you mean you couldn't? Of course you could. You were due to walk down the aisle the day after tomorrow. What could have possibly happened to make you do such a thing?'

'Grandma, Logan and I are back together.'

'Huntzberger? Did you hear that Richard? She and Logan are back together? So you're just going to yo yo between men now?'

Rory opened her mouth to speak, but Emily cut her off.

'You are behaving just like your mother.'

Rory took this as a compliment, even though Emily's tone made it clear it was not intended this way.

'You are acting like a spoilt child.' Emily continued.

'I didn't really love him…'

'And you couldn't have figured that out before organising a wedding? You couldn't have said 'No.' You seemed to have no trouble in turning down Logan's proposal.'

'I didn't …I just…'

Emily cut her off again. 'It is highly irresponsible of you. Do you even know the humiliation you have caused?'

'Oh, I'm sorry, should I just marry the wrong man to save you the embarrassment?'

Emily ignored her. 'Then there are the gifts. People have spent a great deal of time and money…'

Rory was upset 'Well, tell everyone I intend to fully reimburse them. I have to go.'

'I don't appreciate your tone, young lady.'

'I don't appreciate this. I don't need to justify myself to you. I am twenty-seven years old. I am an adult.'

'Then may I suggest you start acting like one?'

'Just because I am not making the choices you think I should, it doesn't mean I'm wrong. I've got to go.'

'Fine. Run away from the chaos you've created.'

'Goodbye grandma.'

* * *

Sookie finally emerged from the bathroom, clutching a stick in her hand.

'Well?' Lorelai couldn't handle the suspense any longer.

'I don't know. I daren't look. You do it.' She thrust it at Lorelai.

'Eewww. Which end did you pee on?' she studied the test carefully. One pink line.

'What does it say?' Sookie had her eyes closed tightly.

'One pink line.'

'Let me see.' Sookie stared at it in disbelief. She was not pregnant. Jumping up, she threw her arms around Lorelai.

'It's negative! Negative. I'm not having a baby. No more babies for me.' She sang.

'Still with the stick you peed on.' Lorelai pushed the offending arm away.

* * *

Rory slammed the front door, throwing her purse on the desk.

'Uh-oh. I know that face. That's an 'I hate Emily' face.'

Rory slumped down beside her mother. She recounted her experience at the Gilmore mansion word for word. Finishing, she eyed her Lorelia's expression.

'You're enjoying this too much.'

Lorelai straightened her face. 'Nah, just nice to see someone else getting all the flak for once.' She smiled again.

'Your mean.'

Lorelai stood and clapped her hands. 'You know what this calls for? Movies and junk food.'

Rory stood up and grabbed her purse. 'I second that.'


	16. Chapter 16

Rory was sat up alone. It was only 4.30am, but she couldn't sleep. She didn't know what time she had gotten up, but it had seemed as though she had been tossing and turning for hours, before finally giving up on getting back to sleep.

'Hey Ace. What's wrong?' Logan yawned.

'Nothing. Just not sleepy.'

His expression said that he wasn't buying this.

'I was supposed to be getting married today.'

'Oh.' He sat next to her. 'You okay?'

She nodded. She didn't want her voice to betray her. He looked at her deeply.

'No regrets?'

She shook her head. 'No. No regrets. Just thinking.'

'You want to talk?'

She shook her head; then nodded.

It wasn't that she regretted her decision or thought that she had chosen wrongly. She loved Logan and always had. She just felt sad. She could picture Andrew now, back home in Kent. She felt so guilty. She had broken his heart. It hurt her and she had been the one in control, plus she had Logan. How much must Andrew be hurting now? Every time she laughed or smiled or kissed Logan she felt guilty.

Logan sat in silence as she poured all of this out to him.

'That's cause you have a good heart Ace.'

She smiled. She still felt sad though.

'Come here.' Logan pulled her towards him and held her tight. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

* * *

When Rory got back to her mom's house, Paris was packing up her belongings.

'You're leaving?'

'I'm ovulating.'

'Oh,' Rory realised what this implied. 'Oh.'

'Yes. Doyle and I are trying for a baby.'

'Wow,' was all she could manage. Paris had no obvious maternal qualities.

'Yeah, we're on a pretty tight schedule. It's been three months – and still nothing.'

'These things take time Paris.' She was still struggling with the concept.

'Not for me. I don't have time. If I don't conceive soon it will throw everything off. I mean, sure I don't expect you to understand. You don't exactly have a life plan. You don't know from one day to the next whose bed you'll be in that night, but me? I can't live that way. I need focus, and if I'm to be consultant by the time I'm thirty five, I need to conceive sooner rather than later.'

'Well, good luck!' Rory managed.

* * *

'Paris as a mother.' Logan laughed. It seemed he was no more at ease with the idea than Rory had been. He passed her a glass of wine. 'Still she and Doyle have been together for a while. I suppose it's one of those things that's bound to happen to a couple.'

'Yeah, but Paris. Yikes. That poor child had better have a good therapist.'

Logan laughed. 'She may just surprise you.'

'Yeah she may.' Rory pondered this for a moment. 'Probably not though.'

Logan had to agree with her. He looked at her for a moment.

'You on the other hand, would make a fantastic mom.'

Rory almost choked on her wine. 'Me? You think?'

'Yeah.' He smiled at her. 'I mean, you have Lorelai as a role model.'

Rory nodded. She had never thought of her mom as typical role model material.

* * *

Logan turned to her seriously. He had been putting off this conversation for a while. Trying to live in the moment and just enjoy each other, but a lot had happened during their time apart; in fact, a lot had happened since their reunion just days ago.

'Uh-oh, serious Logan.' Rory felt suddenly nervous.

'We need to talk Ace.' He laughed at her expression. 'Don't worry not _that_ talk. Just about us? I mean, a lot has happened and we need to figure out how we're going to fit into each others lives again.'

Rory thought for a beat. He was right. She would have to go back to work in New York soon; he had his business. The past few days had been great, but they had to start thinking about the bigger picture.

Where would they live? Where was their relationship headed? It seemed incredulous that it could really pick up where they had left off five years ago. In some ways it seemed like nothing had changed; in others everything had.

Rory took a dip of wine. It was going to be a long night.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Twelve weeks have passed since the last chapter and now. Logan and Rory are now living together at Rory's NYC apartment. **

* * *

Rory was typing busily. She was on a roll with her novel. Chapter eleven was complete and she was well on her way through chapter twelve. She wasn't convinced that what she was writing was any good; though Logan and Lorelai begged to differ – she was sure they were biased.

Her cell phone rang; it was Paris.

'It's happened. It has finally happened. I mean, I was almost convinced he was sterile, but he came through in the end.'

Rory was piecing together the snippets of information.

'You're pregnant?' she gasped.

'Well, I'm not running for president am I?' she snapped, adding quickly 'Sorry, the hormones are making me cranky.'

Logan arrived home from work, kissing Rory's head lightly; walking to the fridge he grabbed a beer. He held one up to her. She shook her head. She had been feeling a little off colour all day.

'So, how are you felling?'

'Like death, but it's so exhilarating. I'm creating a new life. Soon there will be a mini-me running around. Can you imagine?'

'Oh my.' Rory could imagine and it was an image, most likely to give her nightmares. After agreeing to catch up of lunch the following weekend, they said their goodbyes.

'Paris is pregnant.' Announced Rory hanging up.

'Are you sure the world's ready for that?' laughed Logan, he looked at her 'You feeling okay?'

She nodded 'Yeah. Just a little tired.'

'Listen, why don't you go and have a nice long, bubble bath and I'll order Chinese?'

'You read my mind.' She kissed him.

* * *

Rory sat at her desk. She was trying to concentrate on the article she was writing, but it was no good. She could barely construct a sentence, never mind a full article. She decided to opt for a coffee break.

'I'll be back in half an hour.' She informed Kayleigh, the receptionist. Not that anyone would mind, her being gone. So long as her articles were written and to their usual high standard, they were fairly relaxed at Vida -the glossy magazine for intelligent women. That was one of the benefits of being here from the start, she thought. It was a million miles away from her life on the campaign trail, where she had worked ridiculously long hours. She had loved that time, but this was nice, in a different way.

She made her way across the street to a small coffee shop and ordered a latte. The coffee here was not as good as Luke's but it came a close second.

Sipping it, she sat at an outside table. The September air was cool but still warm enough to bear.

She sent Logan a text asking what he would like for dinner. She was attempting to learn how to cook. The results weren't always great, but she had mastered a few basics. Lorelai had said she felt like she was being betrayed, the first time Rory told her this. There was no danger of her ever being able to knock out meals like Sookie or Luke could, but she could at least boil an egg. Just.

He text back immediately suggesting steak. He loved his steaks and she was getting better at them. At least she knew she couldn't poison him with an undercooked one.

Arriving home, Rory dumped her shopping bags on the kitchen counter. She wasn't sure how she had made it through the day. Her article about the presidential elections was barely good enough for print. No matter how much, her editor professed to like it, her perfectionist streak was hoping they would miss out her by-line. She turned on the oven, and poured herself a large glass of wine, ready to start dinner preparations.

Checking on the steaks, her stomach flipped over. Running to the bathroom she vomited. Maybe she had some kind of stomach bug. Everytime she attempted to return to the kitchen, the smell of the cooking meat, sent her running back to the bathroom.

When Logan returned, the smoke filled kitchen was deserted.

Turning off the stove, her went in search of her. 'Ace?' He found her slumped on the bathroom floor, her head resting on her knees.

'You okay Ace?'

'Never better' she replied sarcastically.

'Come one.' He helped her to bed and spent the remainder of the evening playing nurse.

Next morning she woke, next to a fully clothed Logan. She stood to go to the bathroom, disturbing him.

'Hey.' He said softly. 'How's my little patient feeling?'

'Shocking.' She replied. She felt weak and queasy.

'Do you want me to get you anything? Coffee? Juice? Toast?'

She shook her head. The thought of any of those things was enough to make her feel ill.

'I'll get you water.'

She shook her head. She just wanted to sleep.

'You need to keep your fluid intake up. Listen to me Ace.'

Reluctantly she nodded.

* * *

She had insisted Logan go to work, and when he returned that evening, she was still in bed, having only moved to go to the bathroom.

'How are you feeling?' he enquired, when she awoke.

'A little better.' She did feel better for having had a good night –and days – sleep. It probably was a bug.

'What do you fancy for dinner?'

'Cheeseburger and fries.' She answered, realising how hungry she was.

He laughed 'I was thinking something a bit lighter?'

She pulled a face until he relented.

'Okay, you're the boss.'

Rory had a shower and changed into her favourite sweats, while she waited for Logan to return with food. She really was hungry, she could eat ten burgers easily.

'Honey, I'm home.' He called. 'Just as requested: cheeseburger and fries with all the trimmings.'

'Yum.' She greeted him. 'Smells….' Gross, she thought. The smell turned her stomach again and sent her dashing to the bathroom one more time.


	18. Chapter 18

Rory slept well again, waking to Logan's concerned face.

'How are you feeling?' he asked gently.

She stretched and rubbed her eyes. 'Hungry.'

'I'll get you some dry toast.'

'But…' she pulled a face.

'No objections, Ace. I love you, but not even you look cute when you're vomiting.'

She managed to keep down the toast, and a bowl of vegetable soup for lunch. Feeling stronger, she ventured out for some fresh air. She hated being stuck indoors. Stopping off she stocked up on magazines, she might as well use this unscheduled down time to catch up on her celebrity and fashion news. She missed these magazines since leaving home. Lorelai had always had a full supply.

Strolling through the park, she stopped off for coffee. This was a sure sign she was feeling better, she thought to herself.

By the time she reached her apartment, she was hungry. Digging a frozen pizza from the freezer, she placed it in the oven, and sat at the counter with the first of her magazines. It felt quite good, to be doing nothing much. Not really thinking, not really doing anything.

She was halfway through cutting her pizza into slices, when the smell of the pepperoni hit her, sending her dashing back to the bathroom.

Not daring to venture back into the kitchen, she sat on the bathroom floor and dialled Logan's number. She got his voicemail. She waited a moment before calling Lorelai.

'Hey favourite daughter.' She answered chirpily.

'Oooh, someone sounds chipper.'

'It's caffeine induced. So what's up? You calling in the middle of the day – such a rare pleasure lately.'

'I'm off sick.'

'Oh sweetie, what's wrong?'

'Just a bug. I think.'

'You think?'

'My body's decided to have a serious aversion to meat. Every time I see it or smell it.'

'Uh-oh. You're not going to turn into a vegetarian are you? 'Cause you don't really eat vegetables, so that's not good.'

'I hope not.' Rory seemed genuinely distressed. 'I love meat. What if I can't ever eat meat again without being ill? No more burgers? No more steak? No more chicken chow mein?'

Lorelai listened sympathetically. 'Oh. I just thought something.'

'What?' Rory half expected some lame joke.

'I had the exact same thing once. Only, not with meat, I couldn't go near cleaning products without needing to spew.'

'Mom, you've always been like that.'

'I'm being serious here kid. You know when that was? When I was pregnant with you.'

'I'm not pregnant mom.'

'You sure? You being careful?'

'Yes mom. It's probably just a bug. I'm definitely, one hundred per cent sure I'm not pregnant.'

Lorelai seemed convinced, but Rory wasn't. There had been one time, when Logan had first moved in, and they had both drunk quite a lot of wine. She had wondered if they had taken precautions the following day, but had pushed it out of her mind. She was Rory Gilmore. Careful was her middle name. Now she wasn't so sure.

Logan got back from work to a seemingly empty apartment.

'Ace?' he checked the bedroom, thinking she might be sleeping. 'Ace?' She came out of the bathroom, her cheeks tear stained.

'Ace?' he pulled her into his arms. Pushing away she held something up to him. It took him a moment to realise what he was looking at. A pregnancy test.

'Are you?'

Rory shrugged. 'I daren't take it.' She said, starting to cry again. 'I'm sorry.'

Logan held her tight until she stopped crying.

'I'm sorry' she whispered again.

'Don't be silly.' He opened the packet and read the instructions out loud, before Rory disappeared into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she returned empty handed.

'Well.'

'I can't do it' she replied looking embarrassed. 'I can't pee.'

Logan suppressed a laugh.

'It's not funny.' Rory was indignant.

'Sorry.' Logan smiled. 'Why don't you have a drink of water?'

Half an hour later, Rory tried again, but still couldn't manage it.

'You're gonna have to pee soon,' joked Logan 'else you're going to burst.'

Rory didn't even smile. 'C'mon Ace. No pressure. Just do it when you do it.'

An hour later, Rory and Logan sat side by side on the bathroom floor staring at the test.

'How long?' Logan asked.

'Fifty eight seconds.'

'How long now?'

'One minute; ten seconds.'

It seemed to take forever.

'How long?'

'Two minutes fifty five seconds.' Replied Rory, suddenly nervous. In five seconds, her entire life could change forever. To make matters worse, she didn't even know what result she was wanting. She loved Logan and knew that eventually she wanted children with him, she had not thought that time could come so soon. She could imagine them as a family, she could picture herself as a mother, and Loganas the doting father and husband, but her gut feeling told her it was too soon. They had only just got used to being a couple again, and only just figured out, how their lives together worked now. Although, they had known each other for almost eight years, they were still relatively new as a couple this time around.

She mentally counted down to three minutes. Five, four, three, two, one.

Holding the test up, she studied it carefully.


	19. Chapter 19

'Well, what does it say?' asked Logan eagerly. Unable to speak, she turned the test towards him.

'Two pink lines. Does that mean…?'

She nodded.

'Wow.' Was all he managed. It took them both a moment to process what they had just learned. Rory cleared her throat.

'There's so much to do. I need to make a doctor's appointment; I need to tell mom, then there's your parents…'

'Hey, slow down Ace.' He pulled her into his arms, kissing her neck softly. Looking deeply into her face, he broke into a huge smile.

'We're having a baby! We're going to be parents.' He hugged her again.

Rory tried to figure out how she felt about this shock news. She didn't feel horrified at the prospect of motherhood, which she took as a good sign. Nor did she feel overjoyed, as she often thought she would at this moment. More than anything she just felt really tired. There was no time for tiredness however; she had absolutely no idea about pregnancy or babies, other than the little information she had learned during Lane's pregnancy. She planned to visit a bookstore very soon, so she could begin her reading schedule. First though, she had to break the news to Lorelai, who she had just hours earlier, convinced she wasn't pregnant.

* * *

Lorelai put the phone down and turned to Luke. 'Rory's pregnant.' She stated.

'What? She's having a baby?' Luke was obviously shocked.

'Yeah, that's generally what happens when a woman's pregnant.' She stood up to pour herself more coffee. 'Of course, she didn't actually say that, but she's invited us over for lunch tomorrow.'

'Which means she's pregnant?' Luke was confused.

'Call it mothers instinct.' Lorelai explained that afternoon's conversation, which added to the impromptu lunch invitation and her daughter's rambling on the phone just now, and she was almost certain.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke were late, and bickering as to whose fault it was when Logan answered the door.

'Rory, your mom and Luke are here.' He called through to the bedroom, as he handed them a glass of wine and a beer respectively. 'She's just changing.' He explained.

Rory greeted them with an awkward hug, before pouring herself a glass of wine. She touched the glass to her lips before realising what she was doing.

'So, Logan has ordered Mexican if that's okay?' she blurted, hoping her mom hadn't noticed her reaction to the wine. 'There's this great new restaurant just round the corner. Wait till you taste it.'

As they waited for the meal to arrive, they made small talk, about the weather, Logan's work, Rory's work, the Inn, the diner, anything except the topic they ought to be talking about. Rory was still nursing her untouched glass of Rose when Lorelai mentioned it.

'So when were you going to mention the fact that you're pregnant?'

Luke shot her a look and Rory's jaw dropped.

'How did you…?'

'I'm your mother.' Replied Lorelai, sounding more than a little like Emily. 'So?'

'We were… that's why… I was going to…'

'Not bad for someone who was definitely, one-hundred per cent sure there was no baby.' She referred to their telephone conversation.

'I didn't think …'

'That's not like you Rory.'

Rory couldn't decipher her mother's tone. She sounded disappointed in her, she had been sure she would have been more supportive, after all she of all people would know about unplanned pregnancies. She looked to Logan for support, but he remained silent.

'It is unexpected,' she admitted, 'but that doesn't mean we're not excited and happy about it.'

Logan looked surprised. Since finding out, Rory had not mentioned how she felt about it. She had talked in length about the practical side of things: looking for a larger property; about returning to work; changing her diet, but not once had she mentioned whether she was happy or devastated by the news. Logan had, more than once, wanted to ask her, but never quite summoned up the courage. He wasn't sure how he felt, so didn't want to press Rory for her opinions.

'You are? Really?' Lorelai looked at them both.

'Yes.' Replied Rory with conviction.

'Yes.' Agreed Logan, realising that he actually was. He loved Rory more than anyone else he had ever known, and he knew he wanted to be with her. He had lost her once and he wasn't about to let that happen again. There was nobody he would rather have children with. Rory would make a perfect mum, and although maybe the timing wasn't perfect, he wasn't sure there ever was a perfect time for a baby. There would always be something. He could imagine Rory nursing a newborn baby – his newborn baby – and the mental picture made him smile. 'Yes. Absolutely.' He reiterated.

Lorelai jumped to her feet and hugged her daughter.

'If you're happy, I'm happy kid.'

Rory was relieved. She really needed her mum on side now, more than ever.

'A grandma.' Lorelai smiled, patting Rory's stomach. 'My tiny grandchild is in there!'

'Congratulations.' Luke kissed Rory on the cheek, and shook Logan's hand. As Lorelai hugged Logan she warned 'You'd better take good care of her else you'll have me to deal with.'

'I will do. I promise.'

* * *

'Okay, now how are you going to break it to Emily and Richard?'

Rory hadn't even thought of that.

'Can I be there?' Lorelai joked 'I so wanna be there and not be the biggest disappointment in the room.'

'Mom' laughed Rory.

'What? It's been a long time coming!'

Rory laughed, she was dreading telling her grandparents. She had barely spoken to them since the argument upon her ending her engagement to Andrew. Things were bound to still be a little icy between them, and she had to tell them she and Logan were having a baby out of wedlock. She sighed, wishing she could subscribe to the Lorelai philosophy of life and just not tell them. It would be much harder for them to yell at her if she was sat with a cute baby on her lap. However tempting she knew that this couldn't work.

'You have to be there.' She exclaimed. 'I need some of that famous Lorelai Gilmore humour to diffuse the tension.'

'You want me to do a little dance; maybe a little juggling routine to warm them up?'

Rory laughed 'I was thinking more of doing something really bad to take the heat off me.'

'Kid, I could steal the crown jewels and Emily Gilmore wouldn't be surprised anymore.' She was only half joking. 'You're just going to have to face this one'.

Rory nodded sadly.


	20. Chapter 20

'What do you mean you're pregnant?' Emily asked.

What do you think I mean? She wanted to ask, but refrained. 'I'm . . we're having a baby.' She indicated to Logan who she had dragged along with her for moral support. Opposite her, she saw Lorelai biting her lip.

'I know that. I'm not a complete idiot.' Emily snapped, 'What I meant was how did this happen?'

Lorelai squirmed in her seat. Unable to keep quiet any longer.

'Mom, you do know about the birds and the bees?'

'Don't be so childish Lorelai. You two have been back together only two minutes.' She looked to Logan 'Do you have no self control?'

Logan blushed which made Rory smile. She had never seen him blush before.

'Mom?' Lorelai exclaimed, though secretly she was amused. She did like Logan now, but it was quite fun to see him squirm.

'Grandma,' started Rory. 'I know it all seems a bit rushed…'

'That would be because it is.'

Rory nodded 'Yes, well we are both happy about it.'

'Of course you are. You are young and reckless. You don't think of the consequences. What happens next time the two of you split up? It won't just be yourselves, there will be an innocent baby stuck in the middle.'

'There won't be a next time we split up.' Argued Rory.

'How can you possibly know that?'

'With all due respect Mrs Gilmore,' Logan spoke up 'I love your granddaughter very much, and I plan to spend the rest of my life with her, and have many more babies.'

Rory smiled at him. She loved that he had stuck up for her.

'It's all very well saying that, but putting your words into action is a very different thing. I don't know what has gotten into you. You're Yale educated, yet you're both acting like imbeciles.'

'Oh mom, they're in love.' Protested Lorelai. She knew it wasn't her battle to fight, but she couldn't help herself.

'I should have known you would stick up for them!'

'Of course I am, I'm her mother!'

'All the more reason you should be opposed to this idea, rather than encouraging it.'

'What good would being opposed to it be? It's happening mom. Rory is pregnant. Rory is with Logan. All me being opposed to it would do is driver her away. Is that what you want to happen? Really mom? All I can do is accept it. Like you say they are both educated people. People mom, not children. We have got to let them make their own decisions. It's not up to us to decide what they do with their lives. If we don't like it, it's not our place to say.'

Emily sighed and shook her head. 'Really Lorelai, there's no wonder Rory is in this mess if that is the attitude you take.'

'Mess? What mess?'

'You know very well, what I'm referring to.'

Lorelai was exasperated. She couldn't believe how her mother was reacting. Rory wasn't a child. She was almost twenty-eight and was having a child with the man she loved. She couldn't see why there was so much fuss being made. Only weeks ago, Emily had been all for conceiving, albeit with Andrew. What difference did it make?

'Mom, I don't get why you're getting so antsy about this.'

'Of course you don't.' Emily pursed her lips.

* * *

'That was awful.' Decided Rory as they got into Lorelia's car. 'It was worse than worst case scenario.'

'C'mon Ace, it wasn't that bad.' Logan laughed.

Lorelai smirked at him. 'Oh no? 'Have you no self control?'' she mocked Emily.

'Okay, okay it was bad.'

Rory wondered how many bad meetings she could possibly have with her grandparents in one year.

'It's over now honey.' Lorelai soothed her daughter. 'And you, Mr Huntzberger have gone up in my estimations. 'With all due respect..' I love that. 'With all due respect' always means that you're about to disrespect them. It's like when you say 'no offence,' and you just know you're about to offend them. It's like giving yourself a licence to be rude.'

Rory laughed. 'The name's Gilmore; Lorelai Gilmore. Licence to offend.'

'It's like old people. Have you ever noticed how old people can say whatever they like and nobody gives a damn, because hey – they're old. I can't wait to get that old. I'm going to be the most obnoxious, cantankerous old lady…'

'What do you mean you're going to be?' joked Rory.

Logan laughed at the way they interacted, but he inwardly hoped that Rory would give birth to a boy; another Gilmore Girl might be more than he could handle.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Six months have elapsed since the last chapter. In that time, Rory has gone on maternity leave, and she and Logan are starting to look for a house.**

**

* * *

**

Rory emerged from the bathroom and took the glass of water Logan was holding out to her. She took a sip.

'How are you feeling?'

'I think that is the dumbest question you have ever asked.'

'Sorry. Hey, I was thinking about maybe going to that new restaurant tonight? Really spoil you?'

Rory nodded. 'Sure. God knows what I'm going to find to wear though.' She patted her ever-growing bump 'Unless you have a spare tent lying around.'

'You look gorgeous.' He kissed her forehead. 'Look, I really need to be going. Are you going to be okay?'

'Oh I'll be just fantastic.'

As he left, she eased herself onto the sofa and picked up a book. She was re reading Pride and Prejudice for the hundredth time. Her brain was too mushy to read anything new. She read a chapter, before abandoning the book. Picking up her cell phone she dialled Lorelai.

* * *

'Hey.'

'Mom I am going out of my mind here. I am so bored. I can't even read 'cause I'm so uncomfortable. You have got no idea how uncomfortable I am.'

'Believe me kid, I know.'

'I want it out now.'

'I know you don't really want to hear this, but enjoy the peace while you can. Before you know it you're going to be up to your ears in dirty diapers and bottles. Just relax.'

'I am relaxed!' snapped Rory.

'Look kid, I'd love to help but I have this peanut butter conference here and I'm really busy. Why don't you phone Paris? I'm sure she's just as fed up as you are. You know what they say – misery loves company.'

* * *

Rory didn't really feel like a day with Paris, but she was desperate. Unsurprisingly, Paris was only too eager to meet for lunch. Rory struggled to fit herself into a pair of maternity jeans and attempted to make herself look presentable. She had missed the blooming part of pregnancy. She had felt awful for the majority. Once the sickness subsided, she was sure things would be picked up, but the nausea had been replaced with heartburn, backache and swollen ankles. She kept herself going with the knowledge she only had a few weeks left. Though, at times that terrified her more. She wasn't sure she was cut out to be a mother. Her mom had always made it look so easy, but she was sure it wasn't. Plus, there was the labour itself to deal with. No amount of videos would prepare her for that part. She remembered how Lorelai had described it – doing the splits over a crate of dynamite. She tried to push the thought form her mind. The baby had to come out; there was no other way. She would just have to get on with it. At least she only had the one baby to get out.

* * *

Paris was waiting for her when she got there.

'About time.' She snapped.

'Sorry.' Rory glanced at her watch. They had arranged to meet at one; it was now five past.

'Can we hurry up and order? I am starving.'

Rory picked up a menu. 'Mmm…'

'Today would be good.' She summoned a waiter with a click of her fingers.

'I'll have the soup of the day to start, followed by steak – medium and fries, salad and onion rings. And extra fries.'

'I'll have the same.' Rory hadn't had the time to look. She was just glad her meat aversion had eased. 'Oh, and a diet coke.'

'Oh and we'll have some more bread please.' She indicated to the empty basket.

'So, how are you? You look great.'

'I look dreadful. Now where is he with that bread? Is he baking it himself?' Paris scanned the restaurant. 'Seriously there is no shortage of incompetent people in this city. However any of them ever got hired is beyond me.'

* * *

'Seriously,' Rory laughed 'she had one of the waiter's cowering in the corner.'

'So pregnancy has done little to mellow Paris?' Logan poured out two glasses of water.

'Absolutely not. She terrified me and I've gotten used to her.'

'Mind you, you're not your usual chirpy self.'

'Don't even think it.' Warned Rory jokingly.

'I wasn't going to say anything; except you've had a few Paris-esque qualities yourself lately.'

'That is it.' Rory pretended to be offended.

'See?' Logan shrugged at her.

It was nice just spending time together, relaxing. Rory hadn't been so enthusiastic at the thought, but in reflection it was just what she needed. Logan had been so busy with work and Rory had been a bit baby obsessed of late, so it was nice to just spend quality time together. There wouldn't be much time for this once the baby came along.

'Hey Ace, I know business is doing well, but seriously.' He watched her devour her food as if she hadn't eaten in years.

Rory laughed. 'Hey, it's not me – it's the baby.'

'Dinners not dinner without coffee.' Complained Rory as the evening drew to a close.

'There's always decaf.'

'I cannot believe you just said that! Decaf? Seriously decaf coffee, it hurts my feelings. What is the point?'

'For people who like the taste but not the caffeine.' Offered Logan realising that he would not win this one.

'I can't believe you would insult me this way!'

'You get more like your mother every day.'

'Aaaw thank you.' She jumped up and kissed him on the cheek.

At that moment her cell phone rang.

* * *

'Oh my God!' she said hanging up. 'That was Doyle, Paris has just given birth to a baby girl. As yet unnamed, weighing in at 7lb 5.'

'Wow. Paris has a daughter.'

'Logan.' Rory's eyes grew huge. 'We're having a baby.'

'I wondered why you'd gotten so big.' He joked.

'No I'm serious Logan. We're going to have a baby. Soon.'

'And you figure this out now? I thought you were supposed to be smart.'

'Logan please, I'm freaking out here.'

'You'll be fine Ace. If anyone's cut out to be the perfect mom, it's you.'

Rory sighed. She hoped he was right.


	22. Chapter 22

'Good afternoon, the Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking, how may I be of assistance to you today?'

Lorelai rolled her eyes at Michel, who was being particularly annoying today.

'Logan whom?'

Lorelai attempted to take the phone from him, but he stopped her.

'And what may I say it with regard…'

She finally outwitted him and got hold of the phone.

'Hey Logan.'

Michel walked off in a sulk.

'Oh my God. Yes, yes I'll be right there.' She hung up and grabbed her bag and jacket from behind the reception desk.

'Michel, stop behaving like a spoilt two year old, I need you to take charge for the rest of the day….'

'But, Lorelai, the people here for the…'

'Michel. I pay your wage. Just do it. Tell Sookie I'll call her from the hospital.'

'Hospital?' Michel's interest was peaked.

'Got to go.' She rushed from the inn.

* * *

'You're doing great Ace.' Logan held her hand as she experienced another contraction.

'Yes, you're doing brilliantly dear.' Enthused the extremely cheery midwife.

'Where's my mom?'

'She'll be here. She's on her way.'

'I need my mom.'

'She'll be here I promise.'

'I need…' another contraction took hold.

* * *

Lorelai cursed the traffic as she tried to make her way to the hospital. Her cell phone rang.

'Logan hi. How is he?'

'Stressed and scared.'

'I am on my way.' She insisted, 'It's this stupid traffic. Why does everyone need to be driving this way today?'

'How far away shall I tell her?'

'Twenty minutes tops. Damn traffic. Tell her she'll be fine. Stupid damn traffic. I should be there.'

'She's got a way to go yet, you'll be here when it counts.'

'I'd better be. My God it'd be quicker to walk. C'mon move!'

'I'd better get back to her. I just promised I'd check with you.'

'Thank you Logan. I'll be there as soon as I can.'

'Bye.'

* * *

Rory grasped Logan's hand tighter than ever.

'You're doing so well.' He kissed her forehead lightly 'I am so proud of you Ace.'

'Do you have to sound so condescending? I am not doing great. I am not actually doing anything, other than writhe in agony.'

Logan went to speak, but thought better of it. As Rory had another contraction, Lorelai burst into the room.

'Mom.' Rory smiled. 'I am so glad you're here mom.'

'Honey, how are you? No that was a stupid question. Oh honey, you are doing so well.'

'Mom, it hurts so ba….' Another contraction stopped her in her tracks.

* * *

The midwife handed her a sip of water.

'Okay, when you feel the next contraction coming on, I want you to push. As hard as you can.'

Logan was beginning to lose feeling in his fingers, due to Rory's tight hold.

'Okay, okay that was fantastic. You are doing brilliantly. Okay and once more. Fantastic! I can see the head.'

'You can?' Rory gasped.

The midwife nodded. 'Nearly there. A few more pushes.'

* * *

There was silence for a moment, then the loud cry of the newborn baby.

'You did it Ace. You did it.' Logan had tears in his eyes.

'I did.' Rory's face broke into a huge smile.

'It's a boy.' Announced the midwife, handing the baby to Rory.

'Oh my.' Rory kissed his head softly. 'Hello you.' A single tear rolled down her cheek. 'I'm your mommy and this is your daddy and this here is your cool nanny Lorelai.'

'Hello sweetie.' Lorelai stroked his cheek. 'Oh, Rory he's beautiful.'

'He's perfect.' Logan agreed 'Absolutely perfect.'


End file.
